Hermione Snape
by Tris Riddle
Summary: What would you do if you found out that everything that you held dear was a lie, right after your parent's deaths?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hermione Snape

Author: Tris Riddle& friend

A/N: I wrote this story before HBP and DH came out; it has just been saved on my handy little notebook.

Summary: What would you do if you found out that everything that you held dear was a lie, right after your parent's deaths?

July 11, 2007

Dear diary,

It had been a week since my parents' deaths and I found a birth certificate for a girl named Ashlee Danielle Snape. So of course I was wondering why would my parents have something that obviously belonged to her, and who was she? My only clue was so far was that she was a Snape. Well as I kept on cleaning I found the adoption paper to said girl, and the papers were made out to my parents. So I was made even more curious by this fact. Well it turns out that I was never a Granger, but a Snape. I wonder how Harry and Ron are going to take it, I guess I'll find out now, they are calling me.

A.D.S.

"Coming" Hermione (Ashlee) yelled down the steps of the Borrow. After finding the papers, she came across a spell to change her from her 'muggle-born' image to her newly discovered 'pure-blood' one. With her being Hermione she did the spell. Let's just say that the spell changed her so much, that not even Ron and Ginny would be able to recognize her, not to mention Harry. Before she had brown bushy hair and brown/honey eyes, and she was about 5'4. Now however she had the classic Snape hair, meaning that it was straight, and jet black, she now stood at 5'8, and Snape eyes. She had gotten lucky and had her mothers' nose. There was one thing about her body that didn't change, and that was her figure. That was due in most part to all of her adventures with Harry and Ron, but also to dance and gymnastics. Since Hermione had come in late last night, Molly was the only one up to greet her, not to mention feed her. So when she came down the stairs everybody, that meaning Harry Ron and Ginny, was shocked.

"MOM!!" Ron yelled, trying to get her attention. "Why is Snape here, and when did he become a she, and get sorter?"

"Ron that is Hermione, or is it Ashlee dear?" Molly answered trying not to sound like she was tired of how her son was.

"Well it's really up to you all, but I would prefer either Ashlee or Ash, seeing as how I need to get used to the new name." Ashlee (I will no longer refer to her as Hermione unless it's a flashback, but I don't think I will have many of them) replied being very polite.

"Well you four need to eat your breakfast, and then we have to head off to HQ." Molly was trying to avoid the argument that was brewing between Ron and Ashlee. So they left for HQ. "Ashlee does your father know about you being his daughter, and who you were before the spell?" Molly asked as they were getting ready to floo.

"Not yet, I haven't seen him yet, I only found out last week, and then I was here so…" she allowed them to finish her thought.

"Well here's your chance to finally meet dear old dad." Ron was obviously upset that his mother knew before him, and was not trying to hide his displeasure with it.

"O.K can we go now?" Harry it seemed had redeemed his voice, and was trying to get then moving. It worked.

Headquarters, same day

Sevreus Snape was angry, and that was putting it nicely. It was a rare sight when you could see any emotion on his face, let alone three. He was feeling anger, pain and sadness. All because the memory charm that had been placed on him for seventeen years to the day had just worn off. So that meant a rush of memories came to his mind. The birth of his daughter and how his wife Christina Snape had died in childbirth. Then the memory of Albus taking his child away, then doing a memory charm, and well as a glamour charm on her, so that she would not remember him, or even look like him. That was when he noticed that the fireplace had lit up, and that only meant one thing. Molly, her kids, Potter and the Know-It-All were coming through.

However it was soon noted that the Know-It-All was not with them. Instead there was a girl who had a very shocking appearance. She looked exactly like him; even her cloths were similar to his. She had on a black shirt, black skirt, black shoes, and a black cape. It was a mini him, only thing different were her skin tone, and that it was a female.

"Severus may I introduce Miss-" Molly started to say but was cut off by his mini-me.

"Professor Snape my name is Ashlee Danielle Snape, and I'm your daughter."

"DAUGHTER?!" Snape was shocked, "I didn't even know about you until just a few moments ago…"

"Yes I'm your daughter," Ashlee said and took a brief moment to think over her words "however seeing as how I just found out a few days ago, I still have no clue who my mother is, her name wasn't on the birth certificate. So I was wondering if you could tell me."

"Your mother was Sophia Hampton, and she was from America. We had been married a few years and then one day she just disappeared. About a year later I had been informed that she had been pregnant and had had the child; however she had died while in child birth. All of this was about a year before Potter weakened the Dark Lord." Snape said while he was still trying to get over his shock.

A/N: so what do you think? I know I should be working on my other one, but this has been sitting in my notebook since the start of the school year and I just now found it. I have like 24 more pages in my notebook left to type up, yes it is a spiral bound notebook, so what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N I know I know I haven't updated. I tried when I was at my grandparent's house, only it wouldn't accept the file. So here is the second chapter, enjoy!

While all of this was happening Albus Dumbledore steeped out of the fireplace.

"Sevreus who is this girl?" he asked

"She is my daughter Albus" Snape replied.

"Good, good I thought as much," he stopped, but then added as an afterthought "why is she here, and where is our Miss. Granger?" Before anyone could answer Ashlee (I'll call Hermione Ashlee from now on) stated "I was Hermione, but now I'm Ashlee"

"You mean to tell me that my daughter is, or was rather Hermione Granger?" Snape asked, quite confused.

"Yes, I was, and still am, your favorite insufferable- know- it- all. And just because you're my father, don't think that I'm gonna change!" Ashlee said, rather pissed off that her new found father hated who she used to be.

"Well it seems that intelligence runs on the family then." Snape said, and added as an afterthought "I was always proud of you, if only because you didn't give up, and because of that you are the top student in the school."

"Yea I bet you are! You always favor the Slytherin House over every other house. Maybe now that I'm your daughter I'll get some recognition!" Ashlee all but yelled. After that the argument was over and both Snape's retired to their rooms for the night.

Seeing as how it was one week before school was set to start, Ashlee and Sev didn't get to spend much time together. So you can imagine the shock when Ashlee saw him at the _Three Broomsticks_.

_**Flashback: **_

"Hurry up Ash! We need to get to there before everyone else does, unless you want people to see the 'new' you." Harry said.

"You know that I don't really care anymore!" Ashlee responded.

"You might not care to be seen as you are, but I for one don't want to be seen in public with you!" Ginny said rather pissed off.

"Fine we'll leave so that precious little Ginny's 'perfect' image isn't damaged." Ashlee said and walked over to the fireplace grabbed some floo powder threw it into the fireplace and yelled "Three Broomsticks, Hogsmead" not caring that the others were going to the train station. When she arrived she saw her father there, drunk!

"What do you think you are doing!? Don't you have to meet the students at the station, preferably SOBER!" The now angry Ashlee yelled at he father, cast a sober up charm and said, "I'll walk you over there, come on."

_**End of flashback**_

As people were getting off the train they saw Snape, and what looked to be a smaller, female version of him, only she had on a Head Girl pin, and was in Gryffindor robes.

"Who do you think that is?" Pansy Parkinson asked Draco Malfoy.

"How should I know? It must be the new Head Girl, but I'm not head boy, why don't you ask Zambini who the Head Girl is supposed to be" Draco replied.

"Blasie who is the new Head Girl? It's not the Mudblood is it?" Pansy asked him, hoping it wasn't.

"Not to my knowledge it isn't, but the doors for the compartment said A.S, not H.G," Blasie replied smartly then continued with "but you would have known that if you had looked at the door."

"How was I supposed to look at the door when I have Drakie sitting across from me?" she stopped to let them think it over and then continued "The answer is I'm not. It's really hard to concentrate on my surrounding when I have a…" she was about to say angel but was cut off y Ashlee walking up and saying to the Head Boy

"You might want to hurry up there are only two carriages left, and the heads have to sit together , so I would hurry up when our carriage starts to leave they all leave." Then she walked away, with her cloak billowing the entire way.

I know its short, but I have to get ready for work, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I know, I am sorry it took me so long to get this to you... damn Macs and having to export docs. Well here is the next chapter, if anyone has any ideas please let me know.

DISCLAIMER: nope, not mine, I'm just a emt and alarm dispatcher, i dont live in a big fancy house but i rent a house. So safe to say its not mine...

Chapter 3.

The ride up to the school was spent in complete silence, except for the turning of page by Ashlee. Blasie on the other hand spent the entire ride thinking about the Head girl sitting across from him, and wondering where Hermione Granger was and why she wasn't at school. Something had to have happened to her over the summer, that would be the only reason she wouldn't return the following school year.

Once they got to the school the events only seemed to get weirder. Ashlee seemed to know all of the teachers, and a vast majority of her House. It seemed that the only person that she hated, from what Blasie could see, was Ginny Weasley. It appeared that the feeling was the same from Ginny.

"Oh look it's the Perfect Ginny, hurry away before you are seen in public with me." snarled a very angry Ashlee.

"Watch who's talking bitch, you wouldn't want to hurt Harry or Ron now would you?" Ginny's tone went from absolute bitch to sweet girl next door in less then five seconds. Little did Ginny know that not only were the other students watching with fascination to see how the Head Girl would handle this, but so were the teachers, with one getting angrier and angrier as each word was passed.

"Well then that will be twenty points off, so Gryffindor will be starting in the negative, and you will also be serving two weeks detention with Professor Snape for being disrespectful to the Head Girl, and your fowl language around the younger years. Now I suggest that the rest of you get moving before you miss dinner." and with that Ashlee turned and walked away looking, and sounding, just like her father.

" will you please come up here" the Headmaster requested, "you as well , we have some things to discuss."

"Ash, I just want to say I think you did a excellent job of handling that situation back there, and that is some of what I would like to talk to you about. Due to the two of you being the two brightest students we have here, it would be unfair for you to be able to both take points and earn them, so therefore you will not be able to earn points for your respected houses. You also will be sharing a common room, I hope that is ok with both of you" He pauses for a second to give them both a stern look and then continues, "Now then onto more pleasant business. You will be in charge of three dances this year, that includes everything from the dates to the theme the decorations and entertainment. Now you are to have commitie's on all of that, but you two however will have the final say in things. Wen it comes to the taking of House Points and the givings of Detentions you are to make sure that it was for a valid reason. Now I do believe that is all for the time being, I will have a house elf come and show you to your new rooms." And with that the Headmaster walked out of the Great Hall, leaving two very confused Heads in his wake.

"Well then" was all that Ashlee was able to say, her mind still trying to process all that she was just told.

"Wow, can you believe that Ashlee, so much responsibility, and they are trusting it to us!" exclaimed the over excited Head Boy. All Ashlee could do was shake her head, he obviously was never allowed to do this sort of thing before.

"Yeah, all I can see it as is more work for us. Now I do believe that our house elf is waiting for us, lets go please." Not waiting for his answer she runs off after the house elf, eager to see her new rooms.

Well thats all i have for the time being, so enjoy! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya, im trying to keep up with this story, so if you have any ideas please please please let me know!

Last time:

"Yeah, all I can see it as is more work for us. Now I do believe that our house elf is waiting for us, lets go please." Not waiting for his answer she runs off after the house elf, eager to see her new rooms.

This time

"Keep up! Your so slow." Ashlee yelled back to Blasie as he walked slowly behind her admiring the decor of the hallway. There seemed to be more knights and paintings in this one then any other in the school.

"Hey Ashlee, do you know why there are more knights in this hallway?" he asked hoping that she would be nice when she answered him, it wasn't his fault he had never been down here. He hadn't even heard of this hallway, it wasn't in Hogwarts a History so he didn't know about it.

"Well, over the summer they decided that the Head's should have more privacy, so instead for just giving them their own rooms inside there own towers they walked around the school until they found a unused tower, then converted it into the head's room. The Knights are here to act as the guards to the Head's." Ashlee answered having heard it all from her father, she even knew the location of the rooms. "We each have our own privet room and bathroom, however we share a kitchen and a common room. Attached to our room is a conference room type so that we can have the prefect/head meeting once a week. And last but not least we have the Entrance." this one was special, it would only recognize the two of them, and she told him just that.

Blasie was lost in thought. This Ashlee had the exact same attitude towards him as Hermione did. "Look I'm tired of just standing here, can we go inside or something." he asked growing impatient "It has been a long day, and all I wanna do is lay down and go to sleep, I don't care what you do and frankly I don't want to know, but let us go inside first, sound fair."

"Fine, just walk up to the Knight and look him in the eyes," she pointed over to he left towards the knight holding the Slytherin banner, " Once you do that he will remember you, so that the next time you come to the dorm all you have to do is glance at him." Ashlee angrily exclaimed, "And secondly watch your tone with me, I refuse to be spoken to like I am some sort of House Elf" And with that she stormed over to her Knight, looked it in the eye and walked into her dorm. Leaving Blasie to stand there looking like a lost puppy before he finally realized that he was alone here, then he slowly followed Ashlee into the dorm.

The next morning came way to soon for both Head students. Once up and awake they went into the Common Room to tart making some sort of schedule for the Prefects to follow when it came to doing rounds. "How about this, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects will do their rounds on Monday and Wednesday. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Prefect on Tuesday and Thursday, and we take the Friday and Sunday rounds, leaving the Teachers Saturday rounds would start at curfew time so 9 p.m. and would end at 1 a.m. So a total of 4 hours a night." Ashlee offered up. Hoping that he would be ok with this list.

"Works for me" was all that Blasie said, he just wanted to get this thing done and out of the way, they had more important things to do. Like eat. "Can we please go to breakfast now" He begged and pleaded with Ashlee. "Im hungry"

Ashlee let out a exasperated sigh, "Fine, but I don't see why you want to go to the Great Hall when we have our own kitchen right over there, with our own House Elf." she said as she pointed to the kitchen in the corner "Where do you think I got my breakfast at, you didn't think that I walked over to the Great Hall, did you?" She asked him, trying hard not to laugh at the thought, "Just go over and say what you want and poof its there" Blasie figured he would give it a shot, he didn't want to walk to the Great Hall yet anyway.(A/N: i really don't feel like saying what they are eating and stuff like that...ill focus on the facts later on, like the cloths and things when i need to, otherwise I wont)

Once they were both done eating they got back to work on the list that Ashlee had found on their table when she woke up. "O.K. next thing on the list is to plan and organize 2 separate Welcome Back bashes, the first on for the 1st through 5th years and the second one for the 6th and 7th years. Now i think that the younger years should have a 10 p.m. curfew for their dance, and the upper years a midnight curfew. The dances would be held on 2 different days, the first one can be held next week on Saturday, and then the upper years the following Saturday so that the Prefects can attend. How does that sound" Ashlee asked once she finished outlining her idea.

"Ok, but I have just one question, why are we doing two different dates, why not just have on big dance?" Blasie asked, thinking that it would be easier on everyone if they did it that way.

"I have just one name for you and it would be Ronald. He has a tendency to spike the juice at parties and dances, so I figured that into the equation. I don't want to expose the younger years to what ever he puts in the punch, so I eliminated that right out of the problem." Ashlee explained, hoping that he wouldn't ask how she knew.

"Oh" was all he said, shortly followed by suggesting that they take the plans to the Headmaster before Lunch, so that he can look over both the Dance and the Watch list." So with that both Heads went up to their room to get dressed for the day. Normally they have on their robes, but being seventh year students they were allowed to wear their normal cloths so long as they had on their House robes and any badges that they had. Both Head students took advantage of the new rule.

OK! So whatca think? I figured I would save the meeting with the Headmaster for the next chapter so that I can work on it lol...go figure.....SOOOOOO let me know...just click on the lovly review button right there and give me your thoughts,


	5. AN

xD *hides behind her desk* i am sooo so so so sorry, I know that I have not up-dated in forever, but as was pointed out very rudely by a reviewer...this story sucks lol, the idea came to me my sophomore year of high school, as i now am 20 yrs old the plot is very dead...if there are any of you out there who want to take over the story please just send me a tell and let me know!


End file.
